Sonic High School Fanfiction!
by sailormoongirl206
Summary: Ah, lawdy, not another... SONIC HIGH SCHOOL FANFICTION! Join Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuxouge, Shadouge, Tailream, and all of our favorite characters as they battle through the horrifying levels of hell, known as... HIGH SCHOOL! Dun dun duuuun! I suck at writing summaries, I swear, the story is better! xD


**Hi! This is a new story that, I swear, will be finished, that includes Sonic and high school all mashed up! (How original!) So, yeah... The first chapter has nothing to do with them ACTUALLY in school, but this is just the morning OF the first day of school! I swear, it gets better! Also, if you get the reference to the whole "Jabba Drunk" thing, tell me, and you'll get... um... SOMETHING! (Hint: it's a Legen- wait for it -dary! Legendary show! Kudos to you if you understand!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Did we...?<p>

"Shit! I'm late!" Silver bolted upright in his bed, racing down the hall to get ready, but stopped abruptly and slowly backed up to his bedroom, peering in through the open door. Lying in his bed, was a purple cat, her clothes gone.

_Fuck! Did we…? _He asked himself, pushing back his silver quills in an attempt to remember the events of last night. He recalled all of his friends being there, but for what reason? He thought back to last night, quickly remembering the horrible fact that Sonic and Amy had decided to bring beer, much to Amy's dislike. Rouge had wanted to do karaoke, then they played a game of truth or dare, and had gotten so drunk they sounded like Jabba from Star Wars, to which they referred to as "Jabba Drunk".

The party they had went on, hour after hour, to the point when all the ladies escorted their drunk boyfriends out. All except Blaze. Silver had invited her to stay, god knows why. Blaze and Silver went up into his room-

And that's when everything went blank.

_What the hell happened?! Did we do it or not?! _Silver shouted in his glanced back at the clock. 7:05. Class started in 30 minutes, and Shadow always got to his house at 7:10 to pick everyone up! Pulling back the curtains, he noticed all his friends stood tiredly in his driveway.

"I need to get ready…" he muttered through clenched teeth. "But what about Blaze?" He sighed, knowing he'd have to wake her up eventually, and shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes flickered open, as he hand reached for her forehead. "My head fucking hurts," she said, not realizing she was at Silver's house. When she saw Silver, her blood ran cold. "Did we..?" She asked, painfully aware that she was naked in front of her crush.

"I have no idea," Silver admitted, swallowing nervously, avoiding eye contact with her. "We should, um, get ready. It's our first day as seniors, so, um… yeah." Silver explained. She nodded, as he left the room, his clothes in his hand. Blaze quietly slipped into the clothes she wore yesterday, horrible thoughts racing through her mind lightening fast. That's when they both heard the honk of a car. Shadow was here.

Blaze glanced helplessly at Silver. "What do we do about…?" "Well…. We'll ask our friends about it at school, maybe they'll know what happened whether or not we did it." Blaze agreed, as they both went out the front door, their friends' faces turning to shock when they saw Blaze was leaving with Silver. They said nothing, as Blaze and Silver got into the backseat.

"Oh my god, did you guys-" Amy began to say when Knuckles cut her off. "Alright, you got some!" Knuckles screamed, to which Amy necked him. "Ow!" Knuckles cried out, glaring at Amy.

"Look, we have no idea what happened." Blaze explained, sighing in exasperation.

"Do you guys know anything?" Silver asked hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry." Sonic said, shaking his head. The rest of them had no idea. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie." Rouge comforted, as Blaze slid back in her seat, her eyes closing. "Maybe you'll remember bits and pieces throughout the day?" Blaze simply nodded, as the car started up. She was dreading the day. The first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R! <strong>

**Blaze: so, do we REALLY-**

**Me: you'll find out when EVERYONE ELSE finds out!**

**Blaze: *pouts* whatever.**


End file.
